School Life
by animerockchic
Summary: Naruto, Saya and Gaara have just moved.  New town, new school, new rules. Naruto and Gaara are fine with it but can shy little Saya find her niche.   I'm really bad at writing summaries.
1. Time for School!

Hey, it's me again! I'm really sorry that I've been away for a while but I have BEEEEEGG exams in just under a week so updates will be shaky. This is gonna be my first high school fic, so enjoy! : )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, never have, never will.

Naruto walked down the hall, drying his spiky hair with a towel. He could hear a door open and close ahead of him. He lifted his head and grinned. His twin sister Saya had emerged at last from her cave, _ahem, _her room. She brushed past him, grunted and slammed the door of the bathroom.

Naruto grinned and headed into the kitchen. His foster-brother Gaara was already there, in their new school uniform and sipping a cup of coffee. Gaara had been a part of their family for as long as Naruto could remember. According to his dad, Gaara's dad, for some reason, no longer wanted his youngest son when he was 3 and Naruto's dad had taken him in.

"Yo, Panda-boy, any more coffee?" Gaara raised one faint red eyebrow. "You don't drink coffee". Naruto smiled. "I know, but Saya's up and she looks like a cross between the long-dead children from Wicked Little Things and the zombies in Thriller, so make the coffee black enough to melt the spoon" Gaara smirked and started up the coffee machine.

Naruto rolled back onto his heels and leaned against the counter. "What do you think this school's gonna be like?"

"Well, the uniform isn't too bad, although I personally prefer the one from Kaibara. That one had style. This one's...alright"

Naruto snickered, "Okay then, Gok-Wan. That reminds me, I need to put on mine. Can't go to school in jammies"

"No, but apparently people go to the shops in pyjamas".

Saya leaned against the door frame casually. "And by the way, I don't look like a cross between the long-dead children from Wicked Little Things and the zombies in Thriller. Although, being able to dance alongside the hot, young Michael Jackson is nothing to be sneezed at."

"The new uniform suits you". Saya pulled a face. "You lie, Gaa-tan. You lie."

Naruto laughed and went to leave the room. He flicked the frames of Saya's dorky glasses.

Saya sat down and faceplanted against the table. "I hate the stupid glasses and this bloody wire around my teeth". Gaara took another sip of coffee. "Don't worry, you'll be able to take them off in a few months, then you'll have nice teeth and strong eyes. And you'll be beating guys off with a stick. Just you wait."

Saya looked up at him. "Yeah, the blind ones."

Naruto swung back into the room with his schoolbag slung across his back. "Oi, we're gonna be late if we don't haul ass. Let's make a good impression, _and then_ fuck it up, kay?"

Gaara picked up his school bag and tossed it over his shoulder. "Let's do this motherfucker."

Saya ran back to her room and grabbed her satchel. She glanced around at her room. She'd only been in it for two days, yet it already felt like home. All her posters and drawings had been stuck up as they moved in. Her new desk was already cluttered with scraps of paper and her faithfully drum kit sat safely in the corner of the room. As she turned to leave, her foot nudged against a roll of paper on the ground. She bent down, picked it up and unfurled it. She immediately regretted it. It was a poster that her mother had given to her before they left with their dad. A Justin Bieber poster.

Saya threw it away from her. Honestly that woman could pretend all she wanted; she would never understand any of her children until she woke up to what she was doing. That was part of the reason her parents had spilt up. Her mother had changed, started drinking and doing God knows what else. Her dad had always been busy working which had left the three of them stuck in the middle. Then the fights started, every single night. Saya clenched her fists.

"Yo, sis, we need to get going."

Saya started. "Kay, I'm coming." She secured the satchel across her shoulders and scurried to the front door. The three of them exited the home and began walking towards their new school.

**(Page break ...OF DOOM!)**

"Hey, Sasuke, you hear? There's going to be some newbies coming today." Suigetsu scampered up to the raven sitting in the shade of an oak.

"Hn"

"I heard one of them is a girl, maybe you'll finally find a girlfriend instead of holing yourself up in you emo cave."

"Shut it, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu smirked and leaned against the rough bark. "Just sayin', you're not doing yourself any favours sitting in your emo corner. Besides if you found yourself a girl, your stalkers might give up since you'd be taken."

Sasuke quirked up an elegant jet eyebrow. "Hm, not a bad idea."

**ANNND I'm leaving it at that. Again updates will be irregular as I have exams (starting tomorrow). And with this story I could do with a bit help. Shall I base the school around American schools or Irish? Because I only have experience with Irish school. Any way enjoy**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic **


	2. Into The Fray

**A new chapter of School Life, and just in time for Sasuke's birthday!**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own, never have, never will.**

Saya fidgeted with her satchel strap as her stomach knotted with nerves. It's bad enough starting school in September; at least then you had a chance of fitting in and finding your way: more often then not you weren't the only newbie. It's even worse starting in October when everything and everyone's settled down into a routine and a niche. It really sucked royal monkey balls.

The three of them stopped and stared up at the archway leading into the school grounds. The arch bore the legend, "Konoha Academy". Students milled around on the grass, on benches and around trees in the pre-morning bell peace.

Gaara mutely poked the twins in the shoulder and pointed to a building that seemed to be administration.

The three of them walked quickly towards it. Saya felt slightly uncomfortable at the amount of people staring at them. She mentally shook herself. 'Get used to it, this isn't the first new school you've gone too and it won't be the last.'

They got a map, a timetable and various other pages from the secretary, Shizune. Saya rapidly scanned down the day's lessons on the timetable.

**Honours Maths – Room 6A – A. Sarutobi**

**Double History – Room 6C – I. Umino**

**Break**

**Honours French – Language Lab – K. Yuhi**

**Biology – Biology Lab – O. Hebi**

**Chemistry – Chemistry Lab – H. Gekko**

**Lunch**

**Geography - Room 6C - I. Umino**

**Honours English – Room 4A – K. Hatake**

**Japanese - Room 4B – S. Nara**

**Drama – School Hall – K. Yuhi.**

It wasn't that bad. It could have been worse, judging by the sighs and groans Naruto was making while looking at his timetable.

They wandered away from the building and settled themselves on the grass, discussing subjects and predictions about the upcoming day.

Saya's attention wavered as Naruto lamented at how screwed he was for maths, so she began staring around her. Her eye caught a person staring back at her sitting in the shade of an oak. He looked very handsome; dark hair carefully gelled into the shape of a duck's butt, a pale expertly chiselled face, dark piercing eyes and, from what Saya could see, a lithe body. In short, the textbook definition of a hottie and he looked like he knew it too. He was staring back at her with mild interest, lightly tracing his lower lip with his index finger.

Suddenly the warning bell rang, shaking Saya out of her reverie. Saya got to her feet, dusted down her skirt and followed her brothers and the crowd into the main school building.

Saya stopped as Gaara turned left and Naruto turned right. "Wait, where are you two going?" Saya cursed her voice for shaking slightly. "I have English first and Gaa-tan has Spanish, so we're in different rooms sis. " Naruto smiled at her gently. Saya nodded and the two boys continued to their separate classes.

Saya looked around at the rapidly dispersing crowds, panicking slightly. She had no idea where 6A was or how to get to it and the shit map wasn't helping.

A large male hand grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, are you lost?" Saya spun around rapidly to see a tall brown haired boy looking down at her with pupilless lavender eyes. "Uhh, yeah. See, it's my first day and I'm looking for Class 6A and I've no clue how to get there and...I'm babbling like a fool, aren't I?" The lavender eyed boy chuckled slightly. "Yes you are and if you want, I could show you to your classroom. I'm Neji Hyuuga by the way." "I'm Sayoko Uzumaki." They shook hands. Neji beckoned towards a flight of stairs. People respectfully moved out of the way for them. Saya furrowed her eyebrows. "The hell?"

"I'm senior kendo and karate champion for the region and I'm treasurer on the Student's Council, so I'm kind of important around here. Well, here we are." They had stopped outside a room marked '6A'. Neji knocked on the door once and opened it. "Sorry, Sarutobi-sensei; your new student got a bit lost." Saya flushed; did he really have to announce it?

Sarutobi-sensei waved his hand in dismissal. "No worries. We haven't even started yet." Sarutobi-sensei was a kind looking man, lightly tanned with a scrubby brown beard and a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. "We were waiting for you, uh...?" "Sayoko, Sayoko Uzumaki."

Sarutobi-sensei smiled at her. "Well Sayoko. Why don't you sit beside Sasuke Uchiha? He's the dark haired one there."

Saya glanced over to where he was pointing and realised with a jolt that it was the boy from the oak tree.

On slightly shaking legs, she stumbled over to the spare seat and slid into it with a soft sigh of relief.

"Alright class. I've decided to test you on the proof of Pythagoras's Theorem." A collective groan rang through the class. "Tough, it's something you need to know. So take out a blank page and start writing." Saya smiled to herself as she tore a page and began scribbling. Out of boredom she had read ahead in most of her books and learned the theorems, plus her diagrams were sexy. _'Big square with a small square and four triangles inside. Area of the big square is equal to the small square and the triangles. Therefore,__a __squared__ +b__ squared = __c__ Squared.__ Q.E.D, bitches.' _Say wrote the last three letters on her page with confidence, put down her pencil and looked around. Everyone else was still writing, clutching their hair or trying to sneak a peak at someone else's, except for Sasuke. He had stopped writing the moment she had and was now looking at her in mild surprise. He pushed a scrap of paper towards her.

'How were you so fast at that?'

Saya smiled and bent to write a reply.

'**I know this theorem backwards. It's one of the easier ones.'**

Sasuke raised one elegant black eyebrow.

'Oh, I thought this was supposed to be one of the more difficult theorems. That's why it's usually taught last.'

'**Well, it is one of the more difficult, but it's not the hardest. Trust me, theorem nine is a BITCH!'**

Sasuke smirked slightly. 'Isn't it just.'

Saya was about to write back when Sarutobi called to the class. "Alright, time's up. Open you books to page 68 and begin the revision exercises on Venn diagrams." More groans circled the room. Saya began working but was soon interrupted by the scrap of paper being shoved on her book.

'I suppose you think Venn diagrams are easy too?'

'**Yup. :)** **Well, except when they decide to be assholes and act all weird and don't want to work.' **

'Yeah, they do that sometimes.'

Saya smiled. **'As fun as this conversation is, we should probably get back to working.' **They both bent their heads and continued working on sets until the bell rang.

Saya shoved her maths things back into her satchel and checked her timetable. _'Double History in 6C, should be near here. Hopefully my extensive watching of Hetalia_ **(1)**_ will help me greatly here.'_

"So, what class do you have now?" Saya looked up to see Sasuke watching her. "Uh, History in 6C, that's near here, right?"

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Yeah, but I have the same class as you so how about we go there together so you don't get lost again." Saya blushed and frowned. "Shut up, I'm new; I'm allowed to get lost." Sasuke snickered as they left the classroom. Saya smiled as she fell into step beside him, she was sure she had found a kindred spirit. This new school suddenly looked a lot more manageable.

**A/n: (1)= Hetalia Axis Powers is a webcomic/anime about countries around the time of the two World Wars. It's kinda stereotypical but it's really funny.**

**Well I've got nothing to say except enjoy and review! And again happy birthday Sasuke-kun! Come back to Konoha, damnit!**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


End file.
